


Takes Care of Herself

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kellye handles being a hostage... decisively.





	Takes Care of Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



> Prompt: self-defense

The nurses hadn't been evacuated. There had been a bulletin about a lone soldier running amok between units, and everyone had assumed it was an enemy, lost behind lines.

So when the American soldier with the head bandages snatched a scalpel and took Nurse Kellye hostage, it made time freeze in the recovery tent.

Kellye, having squeaked on being grabbed, decided that just wouldn't do. Her heel came down on his instep, and she used her left hand over her right fist to shove her right elbow hard into the solar plexus. When the man folded, she slammed her head back, and felt it connect with the man's cheekbone.

By then, Klinger was moving, grabbing the man's arm with the scalpel roughly, getting him wrestled to the ground. Kellye noticed Hawkeye was the first of the doctors to move, but he came straight to her, tipping her chin back to check that the scalpel hadn't nicked her.

"You've got great moves in that dance. Care to show me later?" he asked, refusing, as always, to let the seriousness land.

Kellye smiled at him. "Meet me at Rosie's and we can talk about it, Hawkeye."

"It's a date, then," he answered.


End file.
